Usuario discusión:Emperador Galactico
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Cueva del Lado Oscuro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jedabak (Discusión) 00:17 3 abr 2013 Te dejo el mensaje de bienvenida para que puedas revisar todos los enlaces y así aprendas a editar en la wiki. He tenido que borrar muchas de tus contribuciones porque están mal hechas y no cumplen con los estándares de la wiki.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:32 6 abr 2013 (UTC) Ediciones Hola Emperador Galactico, te quería decir que cuando edites un artículo no vuelvas a poner un encabezado con el nombre del artículo ya que con el título ya es suficiente, los encabezados se ponen para separar secciones, y, en tu caso (como en el artículo Mitar) solo hay una sección. También te quería decir que la Wookieepedia no es fuente de nada. Saludos--Conde Dooku (discusión) 13:36 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Aprendizaje ¡Hola, Emperador Galáctico! Primero que nada, bienvenido a Star Wars Wiki. Aprecio mucho tu petición de que me vuelva tu maestro. Por desgracia, no obstante, se me ha visto seriamente comprometido mi tiempo libre por lo que no contribuyo tanto a la enciclopedia online como me gustaría, y naturalmente, un tutelaje requiere una supervisión constante de parte del Maestro. Si quieres estoy muy dispuesto a ayudarte con lo que necesites y esté dentro de mi capacidad. Respecto a traducciones, normas de redacción, enlaces, el uso y subida correcta de imágenes, y el uso debido de las plantillas estoy siempre a tu disposición para que me consultes. Con otro tipo de cosas más delicadas, como el ajuste de códigos de las mismas plantillas te recomiendo que lo consultes con los administradores Zeist Antilles y Jedabak. Si quieres también puedes pedirle a uno de ellos que sea tu Maestro, pero como conmigo, depende más de nuestra disposición que de nuestra intención. ¡Un saludo! :) RE:Agradecimiento De nada Emperador, pero para que te prepares mejor te aconsejo que escojas a un Maestro del Wiki, yo ya tengo uno y es mucho más fácil editar. Saludos, y Para servirte!!--Conde Dooku (discusión) 13:37 14 abr 2013 (UTC) Categoría:Userboxes En esta página están todas las categorías de las userboxes, revísalas para que veas de que se tratan y copia y pega el código que quieras en tu página de usuario. Por ejemplo, si copias y pegas el código aparecerá automáticamente en tu página de usuario la categoría "Usuarios Inclusionistas".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:26 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Aprendiz Wiki Saludos Emperador Galáctico, vi que te gustaría un maestro para que te enseñen a trabajar en la wiki, muy bien, El primer paso es que te aprendas todos los temas que se te sugieren en la sección de bienvenida. Después de estudiarlo me preguntas si tienes alguna duda y te doy más temas para leer y para que te prepares mejor. Para comenzar a trabajar en artículos de la wiki. Saludos y que la Fuerza te acompañe! - -23:41 13 abr 2013 (UTC) *Hola Emperador Galáctico, me parece bien que terminaras de leer los enlaces de aquí en tu bienvenida, ahora vamos a arreglar los artículos de Zalaaca que creaste y el de Kaadu que modificaste usando lo que leíste en esos tutoriales, porque no están bien aplicados. Me gustaría que me contactaras por Skype para que te pueda ir guiando y corrigiendo más fácilmente.- -04:48 24 abr 2013 (UTC) *Hola Emperador Galáctico, te busco para pedirte de favor que tengas cuidado en las categorías que estás agregando a los artículos que estás modificando sólo para eso, por ejemplo en Anakin Skywalker pusiste las categorías "Categoría:Jedi" y "Categoría:Sith" pero estas no sirven para indicar que el personaje fue Jedi o Sith, sino a cosas que entran en esa categoría. Además creo que en lugar de poner la categoría de que faltan fuentes, mejor sería poner las fuentes y las apariciones que faltan. Veo que hiciste el artículo de Lerraa, pero cuando hagas un artículo nunca lo pongas en plural como dice en el Manual de estilo que leíste, y ponle Interwikis a las páginas que hagas. Puedes consultarme más en las dudas que tengas. Saludos.--Alharo (discusión) 01:48 28 abr 2013 (UTC) *Hola, la corrección en el artículo Lerraa ya la hizo Zeist Antilles, te pongo aquí una liga a las diferencias entre como lo dejaste y como quedó corregido. También te comento las faltas: -no usaste la etiqueta , en la introducción va en negritas la palabra que da nombre al artículo, pusiste "Un lerraa era " cuando debe ser "Un lerraa era ". En apariciones pusiste el texto " (primera aparición)" en lugar de la plantilla . No pusiste Fuentes, no pusiste interwikies, y pusiste categorías que no se deben poner como son Categoría:Esbozos, Categoría:Artículos que requieren más fuentes, Categoría:Artículos que requieren ser wikificados, Categoría:Artículos a expandir, para eso estan las plantillas , , y . De hecho no edites páginas solo para poner esas categorías. Me gustaría insistir en que te aprendas bien lo que sugiero en mi entrada de blog, Usuario Blog:Alharo/Páginas utiles de ayuda en la wiki . En ella listo una serie de páginas que se deberían ver antes de nada y aquí te las voy a poner: *Ayuda:Cómo se edita una página. En esta pone lo general de como editar *Star Wars Wiki:Manual de estilo. En esta va un poco más a fondo y se complementa con Star Wars Wiki:Referencias *Star Wars Wiki:Tutorial. Este es el inicio de todo, el que manda llamar a los dos anteriores, velo completo pero estudia con cuidado los siguientes temas: **Star Wars Wiki:Tutorial (Formato) **Star Wars Wiki:Tutorial (Enlaces internos) **Star Wars Wiki:Tutorial (Enlaces externos) ***Ayuda:Referencia rápida es una resumen muy pequeño de los tres temas anteriores. *Star Wars Wiki:Guía de uso de imágenes. Luego sigue la guía del trabajo con imágenes. **Star Wars Wiki:Imágenes. Complementa al punto anterior. *Star Wars Wiki:Traducciones. Es importante este tema porque como sabemos que nuestra fuente principal son artículos en inglés. *Star Wars Wiki:Política sobre bloqueos. Por último recuerda que si no cumples puedes ser bloqueado como veo que Jedabak te está advirtiendo. Te encomiendo esta misión, espero que la cumplas para que al terminar podamos comenzar a editar artículos con una calidad destacada. Saludos y que la Fuerza te acompañe.---Alharo (discusión) 03:01 9 may 2013 (UTC) Aviso | class="ooumb-hidable-button" | |} He tenido que revertir todas las últimas ediciones que has hecho porque solo consisten en añadir categorías que se deben añadir mediante su plantilla de aviso correspondiente. Además de que muchas son redundantes como aquí. Si vuelves a hacer esto serás bloqueado. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:55 1 may 2013 (UTC)